Untitled for now
by AshInScribbleLand
Summary: Post Season 3. Spoilers. F/F. This jumps ahead in the future a bit.


Title: Untitled (for now)

Fandom: Warehouse 13

Wordcount: 1552

Rating: T

Characters: Myka, Pete, Claudia, HG, Artie

Pairing(s): Myka/HG

Contains: Season 3 finale spoilers

Notes: This hasn't been beta-d or edited all mistakes, occ-ness, and fluff overkill are my own.

WBWBWBWB 3 3 3 BWBWBWBW

Myka sat on the couch in the library reading. It wasn't altogether a surprise, but it was comforting. The rain poured down outside and she chewed on her lip hoping it would cool off.

She missed the cold nights from home. The clean crisp air always made her ache in all the right ways. She had always been a bit of a glutton for depressing stuff.

It wasn't that she felt negative; she just believed that the dark and sad things were what truly made you appreciate the good. Stories that made her cry always ended up in her possession along with the other favorite selections.

She heard the front door open and close just as fast. She smiled, already knowing it was Pete. She had always been good at recognizing footsteps. He walked by the room at first, shaking snow out of his hair much like a wet dog and headed straight towards the kitchen.

However, he backed up when he processed she was in there. "You okay Mykes?" he asked, looking around the room with worry. "Why ya sitting in the dark?"

Myka looked up at him and graced him with a lazy smile. She was too emotionally drained to offer much more. "I came down here to read, but I guess I got a bit distracted," she said, pointing towards the window. The room was far too dark to read by, but there was still enough light in the sky even with the clouds to light the room somewhat.

Pete came in and sat next to her. "You know they said it wouldn't be long," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Myka smiled at him gratefully, "I know, I just...I've waited so long for this. Every time I figure out what I want things get mucked up all over again."

"Yeah, but you know this time, for sure, it will be worth it in the end. She's coming home Mykes, for good this time," he pulled her towards him and kissed her temple.

She nodded, not willing to talk and reveal that her battle with the tears was lost. "I don't want her to be alone,' she whispered.

Pete chuckled, "Myka, I doubt she's alone. They're probably grilling her on every little detail of what happened and what she remembers."

Myka frowned. "It's not the same... she doesn't have us," she whispered, a rush of emotion turning her tone harsh and desperate. Looking up at him helplessly, she let her eyes plead for more.

Pete nodded, "I talked to mom last night, and she said it shouldn't be much longer."

Myka's features softened. "Talked to her? Or yelled at her again?" she asked, lying her head against the crook of his shoulder.

He squeezed her closer to him. "I still think it's too soon for them to be doing this to her," he grumbled. Pete had surprised them all by having the biggest reaction to HG being taken away and questioned.

"She's strong though," Myka said, smiling to herself.

"She is," Pete agreed. They sat like that for a few minutes, both trapped in their own thoughts and watching the storm outside gain in strength.

"Uh oh," Claudia said, as she entered the room and got a good look at the situation. She shot both of her fellow agents an empathetic look. "Guys, you know this is the last thing HG would want you to be doing." Her words were an attempt to snap them out of it, but she didn't feel them. She hurt for their friend as much as the others were.

Myka smiled at Claudia with a knowing look and opened her arms to the younger woman. "Come on," she said with a playful affection, but the sad smile on her face kept reality nearby.

Claudia moved to the couch and was quick to tangle herself in Myka's arms on her free side. They had all come too close to losing too much. They were still clinging to one another like the life preservers they were. They survived on a daily basis because they were stronger together. "This sucks," she grumbled petulantly.

Myka smoothed Claudia's hair as she held on to her. "It does," she agreed. Claudia sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and comfort. She was upset about HG, but the physical affection that had grown between her friends was a new sort of comfort she had never known.

She understood how much it meant to her and how much it might mean to HG. She promised herself that whether HG liked it or not, when the woman came home she would be the recipient of many _many_ hugs. Slipping her arms around Myka's waist, she let herself embrace the comfort and feel asleep.

"She out?" Pete asked a few moments later. He readjusted, shifting into the corner so he could support them better.

"The minute she stilled," Myka replied. She leaned forward bracing Claudia's sleeping form, until Pete tugged on her shoulder. "Thank you Pete," she added, her voice quiet and raw.

"You don't need to thank me Myka." Drawing both girls back into his arms, he relaxed. "I will always be here for you."

Myka nodded and understood. Pete was the brother she had never had and he took that very seriously. Trusting anyone with her emotions had always been a challenge for Myka. Now, feeling the warmth of the family around her she realized it had never been easier. She was safe here and she fully intended to share that safety with Helena when she returned.

"Besides, I've kind of grown fond of crazy old people from other centuries," he teased.

Myka rolled her eyes and laughed, "And here I was thinking you'd gone all serious on me."

"Never," he vowed, despite knowing he had already changed. In the final hours of their past, he had seen HG with new eyes. More importantly, he had seen HG through Myka's eyes. He hadn't needed to experience what happened next to understand the impact HG had on Myka's life. Now, he was just thankful he wouldn't need to experience it again.

"For a lot that boasts they know how to party, you're a sad looking welcome home party," Helena said. She stood next to Artie in the doorway grinning at them all with an ease that only she possessed. There was something calming in her eyes and Myka saw the peace that had been missing in Helena's spirit for such a long time.

Myka couldn't do anything but stare and smile, as the tears filled her eyes A part of her was afraid to move, scared the moment would disappear. Watching Pete engulf the other woman in his arms, she prodded Claudia gently waking the still sleeping girl.

"HG!" she squealed, once she realized what was going on. She was in the older woman's arms in an instant, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm starting to get the impression you missed me," HG teased, letting the younger woman seek her comfort until she was ready to let go. Once Claudia had eradicated herself from HG, she made her way slowly to the object of her attention.

Myka's eyes never left Helena's. The moment it took Helena to cross the room seemed an eternity. "I won't disappear," the older woman promised, offering both her hands to Myka. Myka surprised them all and laughed, the tears finally falling. She smiled beautifully at the woman before her and slipped her hands into Helena's. They stood for a moment in hesitation.

Helena studied Myka's eyes looking for hesitation. When she found none her smile grew and she kissed the other woman. It was nothing more than a brush of lips against one another, followed by a second and even third hesitant kiss.

Pete let out a celebratory yelp and Claudia laughed. "No I know I'm home," Helena whispered, pulling Myka against her. She kissed the younger woman's temple and smiled at their friends. "Welcome home," Artie said, nodding with sincerity.

"Thank you, each of you has given me so much," she said, gratefully. She pulled Myka tighter against her side and felt the apprehension and fear leave her body. She could move forward from this moment. If those around her had taught her anything at all, it was that faith in the unbelievable could lead to the incredible. She voiced this to them and felt Myka chuckle.

"Helena, if anyone solidified that thought into history it was you." She stroked a finger against the other woman's cheek and smiled. "There is nothing you cannot change if you believe," she pulled Helena into a hug, resting a hand on the back of her head. "Wherever she is, Christina is safe now and she would want you to be happy. Honor her memory and the rest will come in time."

Helena closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath. A part of her had always feared that moving forward with the present would be taking steps away from her past, but Myka wasn't trying to make her forget. She just wanted her to live again.

"Be open to the possibilities," Myka whispered, "Good things will follow, I'm sure." Feeling the almost nonexistent nod and Helena's shoulders relax, Myka pulled back and smiled at their friends.


End file.
